Longest Years of My Life
by AsunaYuuki13
Summary: Erza got herself in a bunch of trouble when she went to clear her head from her old friend, Jellal. When she is out there though, she runs into a problem that she will need help getting out of. Will Fairy Tail save her? Or will someone else?l
1. Chapter 1

_Tonight the Fairy Tail guild celebrates Mira's birthday, but I can not find a reason to celebrate. Today is also the day that my dear friend, Jellal went to jail years ago but he still has a place in my heart. I walked out the doors and I went to the mountains. I needed to clear my head. _

_As I started walking up the mountain I heard noises. "Who's there? I am armed!" I shouted. There was giggling. It sounded like a little girl. "I know you are, Erza Scarlet. But that's not the problem, you seem troubled. A boy break your heart?" She asked. I wanted to whack her upside the head but that went against my better judgement. "Fine. Yes." The little girl smiled. "Come on then. I'll make sure you see your lover again real soon." I didn't want to follow some creepy girl in the woods that said she could make me see Jellal again, but I couldn't move on my own. I was forced to follow her. "Wait, this is like the magic that one mage used on Lucy!" I didn't want to move, but I had no choice. She was forcing me now. "Won't be long now." The girl whispered. _

_The girl put me in a binding spell and threw me in a cellar. It was dark and cold. There was only the light of the moonlight shining through the brick wall. Water dripped through the ceiling (which looked like it was going to collapse any second on top of me.) The crazy little girl took me swords and the spell made it to where I couldn't use my magic. I was a prisoner in a cell. All I could do now is wait and hope my nakama notices I'm gone. I soon fell asleep against a cog filled with booze._

_Hours later, the door opened again and the light broke through. Two figures stood at the door. The light was blinding. "So this is her?" The taller one asked. Then the little girl from earlier said, "Yep, I got her. Are you proud of me, Master?" The taller one nodded his head. "Indeed I am. You just got me another corpse to collect, Aya."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Let Me Explain

_I was dragged across a marble floor and thrown onto a table. Aya left for a few seconds then came back and poured some sticky liquid on me. A strong arm took my leg and threw me into a tank filled with water. I couldn't hear the two kidnappers clearly in the water but they spoke in hushed tones. One left and then, an engine started. Lightning shocked my body and my magic was completely useless in this situation. I was stuck!_

_*Meanwhile in the hall of the Magic Council*_

_"Jellal isn't to be trusted!"_

_"Yes he can be. Jellal has been locked up for 7 years and 4 months. We have no reason to worry. He has grown weak. It will take a long time for him to get back to his normal self." A council member said. _

_"With a show of hands who believes Jellal Fernandes should be realized from council custody." Crawford Seam said._

_"This is madness. Not only did he try and destroy Fairy Tail but he also stole important information from the council. Even considering this would be insanity!"_

_Suddenly a mage ran into the council room. It was Hibiki Lates._

_"Hibiki, now isn't a good time." Crawford said._

_"That isn't important! Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet was taken by Grimorie Heart." The mage said._

_"That's impossible. That guild has been disbanded for over 7 years now!" A council mage said._

_"I know! That's what I thought too." Hibiki said._

_Crawford thought of something and it seemed like a good idea. It was time to put a certain mage to the test. _

_"Give me Jellal Fernandes! Now! We're killing daylight!" Crawford yelled. _

_30 minutes later, the guards arrived with Jellal. He was beaten and bruised. Blood trickled down his lips. A servant couldn't even look at him without crying. This is what happened to Jellal Fernandes. _

_"Jellal, as the leader of the council, I have a mission for you. It will require someone of your magic talent. It appears that we have a guild that thinks that they can cause trouble whenever they feel like. This guild that was once a problem to us at a point in time has decided to make an entrance... with Erza Scarlet. Three days ago, Erza went missing from Fiore and hasn't been seen by her guild mates since that night. If you want to get out of jail and have your debt to society repaid in full, you will go get her. If you fail, you die. Don't run off, Fernandes. We have guards and guilds all over the world on our side. Good luck, Jellal." Crawford finished._

_*After Jellal left*_

_"Are you sure that this was a wise choice?" An old council member asked._

_"Of course. If Jellal gets Erza back, it's one less guild we have to worry about. If he loses, there is a likely chance we won't have a Tower of Heaven accident again. It's a win/win situation." Crawford said. This is what was best for Fiore. _

_*Jellal's P.O.V*_

_This was the information I gathered: Erza was kidnapped. At some point Fairy Tail demolished Grimorie Heart. Grimorie Heart was remade. If I win then I can see Erza again. If I lose then I die and I can never see Erza again. This was all I knew. It was all I needed to know. _

_I made my way to the town of Magnolia. When I arrived, I started walking down the street. One look from women sent them inside with their children. In their eyes, I was a cold blooded beast. When I made my way to the park, I noticed a group of people with their magic ready for the person who was causing chaos. But when they got a closer look at me, they put their magic away. _

_"Is that you, Jellal?" A certain cat said. I kneeled down on my knees and petted Happy. Then someone caused me to stop. Makarov._

_"Jellal, aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Mira asked. _

_"Yes. Why are you here?" Lisanna questioned. _

_"They sent me on a mission to get Erza back. If I can bring her back, I will have repaid my debt in full." I said. _

_"Perhaps. I will listen to you Jellal. Mira will be with us through out the conversation understand?" Makarov said. _

_Mira turned into her Satan Soul and followed us back to the guild. The rest of the members were left their to wonder why Master would consider listening to him._


End file.
